1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedicure system and more particularly pertains to trimming one's own toenails in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of files for nails of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, files for nails of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of trimming one's toenails through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,268 to Kitrell discloses a pedicure easel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,377 to Desario discloses a pedicure kit. Lastly, U. S. Pat. No. 5,775,340 to Rains discloses long handle toenail clippers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pedicure system that allows trimming one's own toenails in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the pedicure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trimming one's own toenails in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pedicure system which can be used for trimming one's own toenails in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.